


凯旋前夕48小时

by CYPYYFZ



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYPYYFZ/pseuds/CYPYYFZ
Summary: 没啥注意的……第一人称外加ooc
Relationships: Amina Roel/Vanessa Roel/Amina Roel





	凯旋前夕48小时

亲爱的阿米娜，我有许多事情想要同你诉说。我们可以在周末抽一天用来度过闲暇时光，我载着你去离我们街区二十六公里远的地方野餐，我想大概可以不用带你的拐杖，如果维希想要奔跑我会负责拉住她。  
在你失联那么长一段时间后，像晚间新闻一样八点整，突然我的手机在沙发上响起来。我以为是曼斯特告诉我维希已经安全到达你那儿，所以听见你的嗓音时我有那么几秒感到失声。我知道我们身上背着沉重的医疗债务，不过一百万这个数字看起来压力可比它大得更多。但你说有一位接待员女士在旁边听着，所以我没有过多向你倾诉，你知道这并不是我不在意你。并且因为这通几分钟的电话，你把我折磨得难以入睡。我睁开眼时才凌晨四点，已经有车在窗外陆陆续续地闪过，好像你会出现在每一辆的座椅上。在我发呆的时候我把蛋打在了碗外，最后我就吃了烤面包片佐蓝莓果酱，然后思考关于你的事：我知道维希很快会把你带回来，至少我不用再等上一周又一周，这就是我的直觉。  
你的妻子在她去上班前把家里收拾了一下，稍微睡了一会儿。她在街上看到的每一个人都像你，在她还没看清之前。你可能会出现在任何地方，然后冲她笑，把自己准备得像派对惊喜。虽然在我坐进办公室后你依旧没有出现，不过我并不怪你。现在我得把心思都放在工作上，我可不想待会儿为别人化妆时顺手把他们都弄得一模一样。等你回来后我要试验点别的风格，首先打理一下你的头发。抱歉，我是说，我确实有在好好工作。或许你不应该给我打那通电话，我的思念在这段孤独的日子里有了焦点。  
我负责一位叫萝米的演员，你可能会好奇我为什么会提到她，她和你也完全不像。因为在接下来的半小时里，萝米发现我似乎有些烦躁或心不在焉。如果这份工作能让我拿到一百万的话，我发誓我会和你一样沉着冷静。她也和我抱怨她的老婆，真是巧，虽然她说的是之前的事。相比于她我至少知道你在当一位真正的侦探，不同的是我并不知道你多久会像一位英雄凯旋归来，至少算作我们家庭的英雄。我大胆地告诉她你会在明后天的某个时候再一次给我打电话，我不知道当时为何我如此肯定，虽然我是对的。萝米给我她的香水，我觉得你会喜欢这种柑橘调。

你给我打电话的时候已经是第二天下午三点了。我从椅子上弹了起来，首先发问你在哪儿。如果你想知道之后直到我接到电话为止是怎么过的，我不介意把上面的所有内容再说一遍。虽然你一直在尽力抚慰我的情绪，不过我还是在没有思考前说出我要来接你，顺便，萝米说她会帮我告假。结果我开了两个小时的车，这糟糕透了，你应该提醒我火车站离家有多远！而你与维希坐在大厅内空着的椅子上，在我停好车前从门口出来。你像一片被风吹走的树叶重新轻飘飘地落回我的怀里，你一定累坏了，而且在这吵闹的地方努力保持着清醒。  
我消化了一个半小时我们有了一百万美元，你在后座疲惫地睡着了。维希在副驾驶座非常听话，就是宽敞度有点不太适合她。“凡妮莎……”过了一会儿你在后座叫我，“我们可以先找个地方吃点东西。”是啊，因为我愚蠢地开了三个多小时的车甚至没有时间在家里准备一顿晚饭。  
结果我们在车上小小地亲热了一会儿，我很庆幸车窗膜的隐私性还不错。维希从前面窜过来，把她毛茸茸的脑袋拱到你的手下，完全不在乎我的手正霸占着这边。在梳理了你睡得更乱的头发之后，我们才一起进了餐厅。你向往常一样点了一杯马提尼，不过不要青橄榄。  
“有人告诉我维希看起来像刻耳柏洛斯。”你笑着和我谈你在失联比赛中遇到的那堆我不了解的人和事，我从你的泰式牛肉沙拉里弄走一块肉。  
“那他肯定不喜欢可爱的动物。”我说，“维希毋庸置疑是世界上最可爱的狗。”她是我挑的，至少在外观选择上是我的喜好。  
我观察着你的每一个动作和表情，就像是初次约会一样，不过因为你看不见我就更放肆了一点。我知道你玩得很尽兴，毕竟你是唯一一位赢家。而且你告诉我说你获得了一份工作，高薪酬福利也很好，除了间歇性像这样失联——不过也不算，因为那时你会带着手机。说真的这一切我都很高兴，很高兴你回来了，你还找到了自己要做的事。所有的话，我的忧愁我的喜悦，未说出口随着饭一起进了胃里。我们在餐厅若无旁人地接吻，只是一两下。你还比我先找到家门的钥匙，维希滑进去兴奋地叼住她最爱的玩具。我早上出门忘记关的电视里传来陌生的音乐，你将披风挂在衣帽架上问我在看什么。  
“嗯……”我看了一眼手机，说：“晚间新闻。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
